


Change

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all in the inflection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afullmargin (anemptymargin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/gifts).



> TBBT characters do not belong to me and I am making no money off this work of fan fiction.
> 
> Found it on my hard drive. Decided to post it.
> 
> * * *

Some Wednesday nights (more often than not), Raj accidentally drops his change on the Comic Center’s counter. 

Sometimes Stuart just scoops it up and drops it back into Raj’s hand, and that’s okay. 

Usually he says, “You dropped your change,” and lets his fingertips linger on Raj’s as he pulls his hand away from depositing the coins in Raj’s palm, and that’s nice. 

Occasionally, Stuart lets Raj get a half-step from the counter before his hand closes around Raj’s wrist. “Hey... you forgot your change,” he’ll say, fingers squeezing, and _that_ means Raj will be late for work on Thursday.


End file.
